Within a Dream, Our Private Place
by It'saMagicalBowTie
Summary: "Feel free to lean on me, pet." Hazama/Jin, no spoilers.


A/N: Wrote this after I dreamed about it. xD While my friend was playing Calamity Trigger. I seem to only be able to write drabbles...ah, oh well. Hope you enjoy~ Hazama/Jin needs more love, dammit!

"Within a Dream, Our Private Place"

He opens his eyes to see that he's sitting in a dining room chair. He glances around, but sees nothing that he recognizes. All he knows is that he's in a large empty room, with tile floor and a large chandelier right in the center, being the source of light.

He must be dreaming.

And sure enough, _that_ man appears out of thin air and struts towards him, wearing an unfaltering grin. He bristles slightly but doesn't move. He's learned that it's simply easier to do what this man says than try to fight it.

When the bastard _does_ reach him, he wastes no time in invading his personal space, "Ahh...you're awake, Major Kisaragi. Or rather, you're asleep." He adds a quiet chuckle.

"Invading my dreams, are you?" Jin smirks, no humor in his smile whatsoever, "You sick bastard."

"Oi, oi, that's not very nice." Hazama leans even closer- something that wasn't even thought possible by the young major- to whisper in his ear, "After all, I went through all this trouble, pet."

Jin narrows his eyes at the nickname, but keeps his cool attitude.

Hazama laughs, "You should relax, Major. I'm not trying anything, you know"

Jin chuckles in response, "Still, I wouldn't put it past you. Minds are so weak, after all."

Hazama touches noses with the blonde, all the while continuing their conversation, "That's why I love yours so much, pet."

Jin remains frozen, neither responding to Hazama's gestures nor rejecting them. If he really was here to kill him, he needs to be on his guard.

Hazama gentle lays his hand on top of Jin's- the right one- before pulling back a little. He smiles brightly at the younger one, "I told you before, I'm not trying anything. Mmm...you need to relax more, Major." He turns his hand around so they're palm to palm, the green-haired man's hand holding the other's.

His smile seems to grow, something that can't mean anything good for Jin. The older man's eyes open to reveal sinister gold orbs, and they stare right into the icy green.

Jin is slightly ashamed to say that those cat eyes are sending a shiver down his spine, and he prepares for Hazama to strike him down before he is even up.

"Dance with me."

...Now, that's not what the major expected.

"...Excuse me?"

"Oh? Did I stutter, pet?" Hazama smirks.

"...No. I'm just...confused, to say the least," the younger man is left staring at the fedora-wearing man in slight shock.

Hazama snickers and closes his eyes once more, "Well, we _are _in a ballroom, after all." His laughs echo throughout the room, "This is your mind, Major Kisaragi. What did you expect?"

You probably imagined this place up yourself... Jin thinks to himself and he sighs, signaling that he is giving up fighting whatever it is that Hazama wants to do. Even if it's...dancing.

Hazama seems to understand and his face looks like it's about to crack in half because he's smiling so goddamn wide.

"Don't you go and try anything," the blonde warns the older man, who chuckles before he puts on a fake expression of hurt.

"Geez, will you ever trust me, Jin?"

Jin chuckles too, because... why not, right? "It's "Major" to you."

"Yes, yes, I apologize..." Hazama snickers again, and Jin can't help but let out a little squeak as he's lifted out of the chair by their interlocked hands. He glares at the taller man, but he simply ignores the look and instead hooks an arm around the soldier. He pushes the two of them flush together, earning a barely visible blush on Jin's pale face. He smiles wide and lands a kiss on one of the cheeks while linking their hands together, "Feel free to lean on me, pet."

"Shut up," Jin responds, but Hazama knows it's not nearly as harsh as it was probably intended.

Hazama starts leading them to a slow waltz, circling one spot over and over. Jin hardly notices that the light has somehow dimmed itself before he is leaning his head on Hazama's shoulder.

"There's no music, you know," Jin murmurs. He feels more than he hears Hazama laugh in response.

"Who needs music? We're fine like this, aren't we?"

Jin pauses before humming in agreement. He's letting Hazama take complete control, but he can't find even a small part of him to protest.

Hazama chuckles again and blows into the blonde's ear. All he gets is a slight twitch, "Don't go falling asleep on me."

"I'm not."

"Haha, if you so, Major."

They continue to circle the same spot, until Jin doesn't know where they are anymore.

Then he wakes.

END


End file.
